Pegadinha do Malandro
by Malfoy-Moraine S.A
Summary: A primeira contração, veio às 0h01 do dia primeiro de abril. Fic de aniversário para os gêmeos Weasley.


_Mais uma produção original por Malfoy Moraine S.A._

**Título:**Pegadinha do Malandro  
><strong>Classificação:<strong>PG  
><strong>Personagens:<strong>Os Weasley  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
><strong>Sumário:<strong>A primeira contração, veio às 0h01 do dia primeiro de abril.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Esta fic foi escrita em comemoração ao aniversário dos gêmeos... mesmo que eles mesmos não apareçam diretamente nela... 

**Pegadinha do Malandro**

**0h01**

A primeira contração, veio às 0h01 do dia primeiro de abril.

Molly deu tal pulo na cama de casal que mandou Arthur voando para o chão com o susto.

- Arthur! É agora! - ela disse, chacoalhando o marido antes que ele pudesse acordar de todo.

Os olhinhos do senhor Weasley apareceram na borda do colchão enquanto ele tentava ver para onde tinha corrido a manada de mamutes bêbados que passara por cima dele. Foi só quando a mulher ruiva deu um urro de dor que Arthur piscou e saiu de seu transe sonolento. Tateou a mesa de cabeceira e enfiou de qualquer jeito os óculos no rosto (de cabeça para baixo).

O senhor Weasley focalizou uma gravidíssima Molly respirando com dificuldade enquanto apoiava a barriga (imensa) com uma mão. Ele deu a volta na cama para ajudar a esposa a se sentar, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se lembrar onde tinha colocado as chaves do carro e gritava para Bill acordar os irmãos.

Enquanto atravessava o corredor - apenas em suas ceroulas e pantufas - o Senhor Weasley passou a mão na mala já arrumada que levariam para o hospital. Sem perder o passo, jogou-a no colo de um Charlie semi-adormecido que estava parado confusamente no corredor, pegou Percy pela cintura - ele estava andando em círculos pela sala, dormindo em pé - e jogou-o por cima de um ombro. Com a mão livre, agarrou Bill pelo colarinho do pijama verde e o arrastou aos trancos para o carro.

E foi assim que a família Weasley entrou no hospital às 0h34 daquela manhã de 1º de abril: com Molly agarrando dolorosamente a barriga enorme, Arthur esbaforido apertando uma cãimbra do lado do corpo, Percy jogado em seu ombro, Bill meio pendurado pelo cangote e Charlie piscando os olhinhos apertados pelo sono para o malão que ele não sabia como tinha ido parar em seus braços.

**03h27**

Já recuperada do alarme falso e depois de colocar as crianças de volta em suas respectivas camas, Molly Weasley recomeçava a relaxar e se entregar aos braços de Morpheus - tentando ignorar os roncos altos do marido - quando aconteceu.

A mulher deu um pulo na cama que, pela segunda vez, mandou o marido num arco perfeito e digno de um atleta de salto ornamental diretamente para o chão.

- Macacos me mordam! O que é agora!

- Arthur! É agora! Dessa vez eu tenho _certeza_!

- Querida, você não acha melhor esperar mais um momento? Já contou de quanto em quanto tempo vêm as contrações?

O olhar que a senhora Weasley mandou na direção do marido poderia ter feito o Lorde das Trevas correr chamando por sua mãe.

- _Eu_ já tive três filhos! Conheço uma contração quando sinto uma! Você já pariu algum filho? NÃÃÃÃO! Eu faço todo o trabalho aqui! Quer mesmo discutir comigo quando digo que estou parindo?

Arthur não discutiu mais. Deu a volta na cama, berrou o nome de Bill, ajudou sua esposa a se sentar, verificou o bolso de quatro calças diferentes até se lembrar de que as chaves do carro estavam nas calças do pijama de Percy e finalmente saiu correndo com sua família em direção ao hospital: Bill agarrado pela cintura, Charlie pendurado em seu pescoço, Percy arrastando o malão atrás de si.

E foi assim que a família Weasley entrou no hospital às 3h48 daquela manhã de 1º de abril.

**05h45**

- AHHHHHHHHHH! - foi o grito de Arthur quando a mulher lhe mordeu a mão.

- UUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIII! - foi o grito de Molly quando uma bela contração lhe atingiu de supetão. - Tá nascendo, amor.

- Molly...

- JÁ DISSE QUE TÁ NASCENDO!

- BIIIIIIIIIILL!

**09h04**

O relógio havia acabado de bater 9h04 no salão de recepção do St. Mungus, mas o relógio de parece d'A Toca marcava "Trabalho de parto". Quando as portas se escancararam, a recepcionista ergueu os olhos do formulário que preenchia para dar de cara com um Arthur Weasley com imensas olheiras, uma calça de pijama meio caida na cintura e apenas um pé de pantufas.

Arthur carregava Charlie - que resmungava enquanto dormia - de baixo de um braço, o malão no outro, Percy no meio de suas pernas enquanto Bill empurrava uma Molly mal humorada pelo corredor.

**12h23**

A família Weasley estava sentada em volta da mesa de almoço empurrando para lá e para cá a comida em seus pratos, num desânimo coletivo. Percy já havia desistido de sua sopa de mandioquinha e resolvido tirar um cochilo com a cabeça dentro do prato, mas ninguém parecia ter reparado.

Apenas Molly parecia relativamente bem humorada, andando de um lado para outro da cozinha e tagarelando sobre nada especifico. De repente, quando Arthur estava com a colher de purê de batatas a meio caminho da boca, a Senhora Weasley acertou-lhe com a colher de pau na cabeça ("Ai!") quando se curvou, vítima de uma contração.

Arthur se endireitou na cadeira e limpou o purê de sua testa.

- Bi-

- JÁ SEI!

**15h24**

Três horas era o horário sagrado dos homens Weasley. Arthur tinha ligado o rádio e sintonizado na estação que transmitia os jogos da liga de quadribol. Bill e Charlie sentaram-se animadamente ao seu lado, torcendo felizes, enquanto Percy brincava com seu pato de estimação no tapete.

Arthur acomodou-se em sua poltrona e sorriu orgulhoso para seus garotos, vibrando com um bom lance do artilheiro dos Tornados. Os meninos tinham até mesmo se levantado e aproximado do rádio enquanto o narrador comentava a aproximação do jogador de um dos aros. Charlie pulava ansioso.

- É agora! É agora! - Arthur falava para os meninos. - É agora que vai sair um gol!

Molly então entrou aos tropeções na sala.

- Arthur! É agora!

- Sim, Molly, eu sei! Vai ser gol!

- Não, é _agora_!

- É agora, mãe. É agora! GOOOOOOOOOL! - Bill confirmou, lançando as mãos para o ar.

- GOOOOOOOOLLLL! - Charlie comemorou junto ao irmão.

- GOOOOOOOOOL! - Arthur se levantou do sofá, pegou Percy no colo e o girou numa comemoração animada (o pato aproveitou esse momento de distração para sair voando pela janela).

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - Molly se juntou ao coro, segurando a barriga com as mãos.

E foi assim que a família Weasley entrou no hospital às 16:02 daquela tarde de 1° de abril: Bill, Charlie e Percy pulando, assoprando apitos e balançando bandeiras dos Tornados, enquanto Arthur sofria as consequências de uma Molly enfurecida.

**19h41**

Era hora das crianças dormirem.

Percy tinha seu próprio quarto ao lado do dos pais, mas preferia dividir o quarto com os irmãos mais velhos de vez em quando. Arthur e Molly colocaram os três garotos nas camas e se prepararam para contar uma história.

- Babbit, a coelha! - gritou Percy imediatamente.

- Não, não, essa a mãe contou ontem. O coração peludo do Mago, que tal? - Charlie sugeriu.

- Conta uma de lobisomem - Bill se colocou na conversa, com olhos pidões.

- Eu tenho medo de lobisomens - Percy puxou o cobertor até os olhos.

- Eu gosto deles - o irmão mais velho encerrou o assunto.

Molly e Arthur se entreolharam e, com um dar de ombros sincronizado, começaram a contar Capuz Vermelho e o Lobisomem Esfomeado.

- Então... - Arthur falou em tom de suspense - a Capuz Vermelho olhou para o Lobo e disse: Nossa, que monocelha enorme você tem!

Percy pulou na cama.

- Tia Muriel diz para nunca confiarmos em homens de monocelha!

Molly continuou, fazendo a voz do Lobo: "Uaaau"

- Poxa, mãe... esse seu lobisomem não dá medo em ninguém. - disse Bill.

- Realmente, Molly, você já fez personagens melhores. Use o diafragma, querida.

- AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU! - a mulher uivou, sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Melhorou um pouco, mas sentada perde metade da emoção. Vamos tentar de novo, assim: Auuuuu-

- ARTHUR! QUER PARAR DE SER BESTA?

- Que é? Só estou querendo ajudar para uma interpretação mais realista...

- NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE ESTOU PARINDO?

- De novo? - soltou Percy, que teve a boca tampada por Charlie.

- E lá vamos nós... - Bill levantou-se resignado. - ARTHUR! - ele gritou, recebendo um olhar assassino do pai. - 'Tava só brincando...

E foi assim que a família Weasley entrou na recepção do St. Mungus - mais uma vez - naquele 1º de abril: Charlie e Bill amparando Molly, Percy resmungando que queria o final da história e Arthur carregando o maldito malão.

**23h14**

Pelo o que parecia ser a décima vez, Arthur Weasley acordou de um sonho perfeitamente relaxante estatelado no chão de seu quarto. Ele olhou desnorteado de um lado para o outro, até que seus olhos bateram em Bill, que por algum motivo estava deitado dormindo no chão ao lado de sua cama, a chave do carro na mão.

Ele piscou algumas vezes para o filho, mas antes que pudesse chegar a qualquer conclusão sobre aquilo, um grito do que obviamente era dor vindo da Senhora Weasley colocou toda a ação em andamento. Bill se colocou de pé num pulo, jogou o malão no colo do pai e empurrou-o corredor a fora. Segundos depois, já estava saindo do quarto com Molly.

Arthur piscou mais algumas vezes para tudo aquilo, sem entender em seu estado atual de sono o que estava acontecendo.

- Ela está parindo - o garoto sentiu a necessidade de explicar, enfiando a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Charlie e Percy e acordando os irmãos.

E foi assim que a família Weasley entrou no carro em direção à St Mungos: Charlie no volante, Arthur dormindo no colo de Bill e Molly sendo consolada por Percy, que segurava sua mão.

- Respiração cachorrinho, mamãe: Arf arf arf.

**23h59**

- ARTHUUUUUUUUUUR! VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTA EM MIM! - a Senhora Weasley fez questão que todo o hospital fosse testemunha dessa decisão quando deu um último empurrão para o nascimento de seu último gêmeo. Ela não sabia que ainda era primeiro de abril quando disse isso. E também não sabia que esse dia seria apenas a primeira pegadinha de 1° de abril dentre as muitas que seus gêmeos lhe pregariam dali pra frente.

Nada disso importava para Charlie, no entanto. Assim que bateu os olhos nos novos irmãos, ele deu um sorriso e murmurou para Bill:

- Fascinante! 


End file.
